waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Rob Paulsen
Fredrick Rob Paulsen III (Born March 11, 1956) is an American voice actor and singer who has done many voice roles in various films, television shows and video games. He is known for voicing Raphael and Donatello from the 1987 cartoon and 2001 cartoon respectively of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, and Pinky from Animaniacs and Pinky and the Brain, Jack Fenton from Danny Phantom, and the title character in The Mask. In total, Paulsen has been the voice of over 250 different animated characters and performed in over 1000 commercials. He continues to play parts in dozen of cartoons as well as characters in animated feature movies. Filmography Animation * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985-1991) - Gusto Gummi * DuckTales (1987-1990) - Additional voices * The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1998) - Banzai the Hyena, Peter-Lorre Husband & Cheetato * Hercules (TV series) (1998-1999) - Carnival Booth Man * Teacher's Pet (TV series) (2000-2002) - Ian Wazselewski Movies * The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) - Spike, Strut and Chomper * A Goofy Movie (1995) - P.J. * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) - Spike and Kosh * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) - Additional voices * The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) - Spike * The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) - Spike * Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) - LePlume * Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Additional voices * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) - P.J. * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) - Eric * The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) - Spike and Rinkus * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Otis * The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) - Spike and Stegosaurus Leader * Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) - Jukes * Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) - Muru, Terrier, Sumac and Wolverine 2 * Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Jaq, Grand Duke, The Baker, Sir Hugh, Bert and Flower Vendor * The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) - Spike and Mo * 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Danny * Stitch! The Movie (2003) - Experiment 625 and Chief Technician * The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) - Spike * Teacher's Pet (2004) - Ian Wazselewski * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - The Troubadour * Mulan II (2004) - Prince Jeeki * The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) - Spike, Kosh and Clubtail * Leroy & Stitch (2006) - Reuben, Squeak, Houdini and Forehead * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Chief * The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) - Spike, Mo, Guido and Kosh * Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - Jaq and Grand Duke * The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) - Spike and Beipiaosaurus 4 * The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Ink Spot and Swifty * The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave (2016) - Spike and Skinny Digger Category:1956 births Category:American voice actors